


Happily Ever After

by chivalin



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Development, Depression, Heavy Angst, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Relationship Problems, Self-Blame, Self-Hatred, mostly Outlander's POV, relationship focused, starts fluffy but turns to angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 09:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14077539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalin/pseuds/chivalin
Summary: (Outlander/SW) Vilrthis and Theron’s entire relationship arc (Manaan to beyond Copero) in ficlets.





	Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the first time I write more personalized notes in here, so hi yall, I hope you're doing good. This idea had been brewing in my head since the end of December and I had been holding it off in the hopes of being able to write longer and chaptered fic about it.
> 
> But alas, sometimes things just don't work out the way they're intended :P. I have put more info about my decision regarding these two in the end notes if you're curious about how this came to be.

**[Sparks]**

“You’re a strange one.”

“Excuse me?” Vilrthis asked amused. Theron hummed and shrugged his shoulders. “Nothing. Just an observation,” he said. However, Vilrthis’ attention was now fully turned to him. There was an easy smile on his lips. “I hope that is meant to be a positive thing?”

“Ah- yeah,” Theron correct himself quickly. Vilrthis grinned which made him amused too. He uncrossed his arms and scratched his neck. “You’re different from other sith I have encountered, but that’s definitely a good thing.”

“I enjoy your company too.” Vilrthis took Theron’s hand while smiling and squeezed it slightly. He got a squeeze and an uncertain, but warm smile back. The slightest of blushes appeared on Theron’s face and he hesitantly pulled his hand back after a while.

“Right. Err… Should- we should probably get back to work?”

**[Connection]**

”I love to be with you.”

“D-Don’t… Don’t you think that’s way too early to say? I mean we haven’t even known each other that long, not to mention…” Theron’s voice quieted down. Vilrthis laughed and wrapped his arms around him. “What? That I’m a sith and you’re a Republic SIS agent?”

Theron sighed and nodded, but his hands still snaked around Vilrthis’ body. “We can never be together properly,” he said and pressed their foreheads together, closing his eyes. There was a small, sad smile on his lips. “I’m not going to defect, and neither are you, so-”

“Who says I won’t?”

**[Reunited]**

“T-Theron? Is- I… Ah,” the words got stuck in Vilrthis throat. He dragged in breath, but nothing came in and the room began spinning until he eventually stumbled down. He tried to scramble back up but froze when a pair of firm hands touched him.

“It’s okay, Vills. Just take it easy,” Theron’s voice was smooth. It made Vilrthis instinctively move towards him until he found himself in his lap. He felt somewhat nauseous but couldn’t resist the urge to kiss the blurred face in front of him.

“I missed you,” Vilrthis whispered. The nausea grew, and he buried his face in Theron’s neck, his familiar scent making him calm down. Theron held him a little awkwardly but firmly.

“I missed you too.”

**[Power To Help]**

“Lana told me what happened-”

“So?” Vilrthis turned around. He crossed his hands when Theron raised his brow. “She’s worried about you and truth to be told-”

“I am absolutely fine,” Vilrthis interrupted and silence fell between them. It was heavy with tension and was broken surprisingly quickly as Vilrthis pulled out his lightsabers. Their orange-red light made his face look gaunter than usual and showed the dark circles under his eyes as well.

“I could previously save only a handful people on average and was lucky to even reach three digits. But now, with his help,  _his powers_ , I can help so many more. I can- I can finally make a difference.”

Theron stayed silent before sighing. “Okay, just… just know that I’m here if you ever need to talk about something- anything, alright?” Vilrthis rolled his eyes. He put back his lightsabers and strode to him, pulling him into a kiss. It was hungry.

**[There Is No Harmony]**

“The dark side has never done me anything good! It destroys  _everything_  in its path, so why would I ever want your help in this?”

Seeing Marr shut up felt strangely good. Vilrthis turned his attention to Satele his head held high. “I only want your guidance in this, Grand Master,” he said. He was blind to her worried gaze as he could only think about finally getting rid of the darkness inside him.

He would be pure and with Valkorion’s power no one could even dream of stopping him.

**[Mother And Son]**

Vilrthis dragged in breath sharply. He was burning, feeling  _so good_ because

the

worthless

son

and

mother

were

dead

**[No Room For Distractions]**

He could feel Theron through the Force. Hesitant and uncertain, a potential enemy- no.  _Yes._

“I want to talk to you.”

“We have nothing to talk about.”

The cold metal mask felt good against his skin. It hid his true intentions, shielding him from anyone who sought his power for themselves.

“I think we do-”

“Leave!”

The Force push made Theron fly right across the room and against the door. Vilrthis let him go and fully immersed himself back to his work. He had more important things to do know than to be distracted by something insignificant.

**[Breakup]**

“I’m not fucking doing this anymore.”

“Don’t be ridiculous-”

“I’m not. Good-fucking-bye.”

**[Daughter]**

Seeing

her

submit

_feels_

_so_

_good_

**[It All Comes Crashing Down]**

Vilrthis wanted to scream, to punish himself, to just diebecause he had been so stupid. Why had he ever believed Valkorion would help him?

_Because he gave me purpose._

And knowing it hurt. It hurt so bad that it just made him numb.

_Because what’s the point of living when you don’t want to do it anymore?_

**[Together Again]**

“Vilrthis.”

Vilrthis’ didn’t turn around, even when a hesitant hand touched his shoulder. The familiar scent that brought comfort to him before, only brought anxiety and guilt now. “I-I’m sorry,” he whispered as the tears began falling down his cheeks.

Theron pulled him into a tight hug. “I’m sorry too-” “No,” Vilrthis interrupted sharply. He tried to push away but found himself eventually sobbing against Theron neck in full force. He clutched onto his jacket hard to steady himself.

“I hurt y-you and all those other people- I… I don’t…”

“It’s okay. I’m here for you,” the words slipped out of Theron’s mouth so easily that he didn’t even register them before they were out in the open. He hugged Vilrthis tighter. “I… I will be here for you. Always. No matter what happens. Just remember that, okay?”

**[More Death]**

Vilrthis watched Theron besides his father’s body. He never wanted this, for someone new to get hurt. But he just couldn’t turn against his home or heritage. With all their flaws, they were still important to him, and he didn’t want to pretend to be somebody else  _ever again._

“Theron, I’m sorry,” he squeezed his shoulder but didn’t receive any response. “I’m so sorry, I never meant for any of this to happen.”

“I know, it’s not your fault. Come on, we- we need to… Ah.”

**[There Is No Emotion]**

“Come home, Theron. I beg of you.”

But there was no emotion in his voice, only emptiness.

**[My Fault]**

It all poured out in the training room. He screamed, kicked and hit until there was nothing left of the training dummies. But it still didn’t fill the emptiness inside him.

He had tried to think about it logically because Theron wasn’t someone who would just turn his back on him- or would he? Did he really even know him?

_It’s my fault for allowing myself to believe in Valkorion’s lies. If I had not hurt Theron then, he would still be here._

**[Peace Is A Lie]**

_Why do I even bother tracking him down? I already know how this is going to go. I will “settle it out” with him until it’s my turn to hurt him, and the cycle will just keep on going until both of us are left empty and broken._

**[…]**

_But I need him, he makes me feel good, loved. Something I don’t deserve. Not after what I have done._

**[Final Decision]**

“I didn’t tell you about this, so you would be safe. Vills, are you listening to me? I did this to protect you, to make sure that you wouldn’t be hurt anymore…”

Only half the words registered in Vilrthis’ mind but it didn’t really matter. He had been wanting to help people too with Valkorion’s power but instead he had caused so much pain and hurt it was never going to stop making him guilty.

Vilrthis closed his eyes and prepared himself. He was panicking because a part of him didn’t want to say the words. Part of him still firmly believed they could make this work somehow. They just both needed to put a little more effort into it and all would be good.

Right?

“Vilrthis, please say something-”

“We can’t be together anymore.”

**[For The First Time In Ages…]**

_He’s rightfully angry. He did all of this to protect me only for me to turn my back on him when he came back home. He was there for me after Valkorion and took care of me, made me feel better and loved._

_Why_

_am_

_I_

_not_

_doing_

_the_

_same-_

No.

**[…I Feel At Peace]**

It had hurt a lot in the start and Vilrthis had struggled not to go back to Theron and convince him that he had been all wrong. That they should really be together and all the things he had said about them not being good for each other were wrong.

But doing that would have meant lying to himself because slowly but steadily, Vilrthis started to feel better. Not great, but better. Some of the weight had been lifted off from his shoulders and he could even, on an occasion, find himself at peace. Even without helping people or rallying for some cause or trying to do something else that mattered. Because he had learned the hard way sometimes not doing anything was okay too, and that his self-worth wasn’t tied to other people.

He could be happy on his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Have you ever had a pairing that you loved in the start but the more you wrote about it, the more uncomfortable and anxious it made you feel until you didn’t even want to think about the characters involved in it? Because that’s precisely what happened here lol. Let’s be real, this was never meant to be a happy pairing, but it just turned down-right unbearable to even think about after a while.
> 
> I still wanted to write a conclusion to their relationship arc though, because it would have bothered me endlessly if I didn’t. Which can easily be seen by the fact that I have purposefully avoided doing (mostly) anything with Vilrthis & Theron because I was still bothered immensely by their relationship, even though they had already broken up in my mind.
> 
> But yeah, now that this is over, I actually feel relieved and want to continue doing things with these two, albeit separately from now on. Because some peeps are just not meant to be together and that’s okay :P
> 
> *
> 
> All kinds of comments and constructive criticism is appreciated :).
> 
> (Find me on [Tumbr](https://chivalin.tumblr.com/))


End file.
